The Troubled Case Of Lucy Harris
by NationGentaObrien2
Summary: When Donna remembers, everything goes wrong. Why did he leave her? Devastated, she leaves Chiswick and drives to Cardiff, only to encounter her old friend Jack. With a new job and a new identity, Donna Noble is transformed into Torchwood worker Lucy Harris. (I suck at summaries. Don't know what I'm doing with it, so let me know guys x)


Donna sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands as the memories rushed back to her. The spider queen, Pompeii, the giant wasp, the ood…. Tears ran down her cheeks. It was then she remembered the last time she was with the Doctor.

"_I thought it was going to be and you…. Forever. The Doctor Donna."_

"_I know."_

_We were in the TARDS and I was beginning to cry. He kept moving closer to me… Not in the usual "let's go traveling" sort of way, but in a sort of sadness. I looked up at him._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"_No! No! Please!"_

_He put his fingers on my temples…_

"He took it all away." She muttered. Tears began forming in the ducts of her eyes. "My god, he took it all away… But why?"

_Was I not good enough? No… I was good! He told me I was important… That I was special. Maybe it wasn't me at all… Maybe he was letting me rest. Maybe he's still out there!_

Donna instantly jumped up, running down the stairs. Sylvia Noble heard all the noise and looked up from her dishes to see that it was coming from her daughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Donna, please! I understand that something can be exciting, but dear lord, you don't need to sound like an elephant!"

Donna didn't pay attention and continued going until she was out the front door, droplets streaming down her reddened face. Her mother raised a brow as she put down a plate. "Donna? Where are you going?"

"I have to find him!"

Sylvia's eyes widened as she rushed for Wilfred's room. "Daddy! Come quick!"

Now, Donna was already half way down the street. The two others came out and rushed after her. "Sweetheart, come back here! You're only gonna hurt yourself!"

"No, Gramps! He's still out there! He didn't leave me, he has to come back!" she looked up at the sky. "DOCTOR! COME BACK FOR ME! I'M HERE!" she shouted.

Neighbors began to come out to see what the trouble was as she continued screaming for her doctor. Wilfred came to Donna's side and hugged her close before turning her away back toward the house. She kicked and screamed.

"COME BACK! COME BACK!" she sobbed.

Sylvia smiled politely to her neighbors. "Nothing to see here! Just a bit of a hallucination, that's all! Carry on, then!" she explained sweetly before following the others to the house. Donna shook her head profusely.

"Gramps, stop it! He's out there! He's coming back for me!"

"Donna, please… Don't make this hurt more than it should."

"But he is! Isn't he, Gramps?!"

There was a heavy silence that hung in the room. Finally, Sylvia shut the door and spoke up. "I think you'll need to sit down for this, dear…"

Donna's eyes watered more as her mouth hung open, but she did as she was told. Wilfred bit his finger.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart… There's not a better way to put this. He… Left. A while back."

Her head shook once again. "That's not true, he said-"

"We know what he said. It was a matter of life or death, Donna, and he chose to save you. If you had seen him again, your head would've exploded. It wasn't any of our first choices, either."

She looked up at the two of them. "But… But…"

Sylvia frowned deeply. "He didn't want to leave you. He fought to keep you. He called you the most important woman in the universe… Yet, he did the right thing."

"But, if I'm so important, he'd come back for me, mum!"

"He still believes you don't have your memory back. He is long gone, Donna. There's nothing anyone can do about it. He will never come back."

Donna's breath was ragged as she tried to grasp what was happening. "Why… Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Donna, it would've killed ya-"

"I don't care if it had killed me or not, I obviously didn't die once I remembered today!"

"Yes, Donna, but we don't know that-"

"All these years, you both have been telling me that I've been suffering from a medical condition, yet it was just all the memories of me and my best friend? My _only _best friend?!"

"Donna, please-"

"No."

She stood up and grabbed her purse, walking out the door. Sylvia rushed after her. "And where do you think you're going?!"

"Away from bloody here!" she shouted before slamming the car door. Soon, she was already on the freeway and leaving the borders of Chiswick. She drove and drove and drove, until she saw a sign for Cardiff. She made the exit and entered the city limits. The place was quiet, and a bit smaller than the suburb she had been used to, but this place was better than nothing.

As the night progressed, she found a small motel and parked her car. As she began to lock the car, a dark figure appeared in the corner of one of the pillars. Donna made a face.

"Listen, bub! I've had a shit night, and I don't want any trouble from ya! Are we crystal, ya dunce?"

"Crystal." The voice called out. But… It wasn't necessarily from this part of the country. American accents in Cardiff? Maybe he was a tourist or something of the sort. But… _What bloody tourist wants to travel to bloody Cardiff?_

As the man stepped out from the dark, her eyes widened. It all made sense now.

"J-Jack?" she whispered.

_**(AN: I dunno, I was depressed tonight, so I just quickly typed this up. Don't know what I'm really gonna do with this, but if you guys want more, let me know.)**_


End file.
